Coming back
by Alice Cullens
Summary: Edward never did come back. Bella finished High School and began College but what Happened when the Cullens' decide to join. Rated M to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

I've been taking a break from writing. I lost interest in my other to story, but I'm hoping to gain it back. The one was just to fluffy, and the other was way OCC. So here it is.

I don't own Twilight.

This is an insert from New Moon This bold is all Copyrighted to Stephenie Meyers.

Memory

**Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable.**

**"Okay, let's talk," I said. It sounded braver than it felt.**

**He took a deep breath.**

**"Bella, we're leaving."**

**I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask.**

**"Why now? Another year --"**

**"Bella, it's time How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."**

**His answer confused me. I though the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he ment.**

**He stared back coldly.**

**With a roll of nausea, I realised I'd misunderstood. **

**" When you say we--," I whispered.**

**"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct. **

**I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without a sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak.**

**"Okay," I said. " I'll come with you."**

**"You can't, Bella. Where we're going . . . It's not the right place for you."**

**"Where you are is the right place for me."**

**" I'm no good for you, Bella."**

**"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it sounded like I was begging. " You're the very best part of my life."**

**"My world is not for you," he said grimly.**

**"What happen with Jasper--that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"**

**"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."**

**"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay --"**

**"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me.**

**"No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me-- somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you -- it's yours already!"**

**He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder-- like the liquid gold had froze solid.**

**"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.**

**There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent.**

**"You . . . don't . . . want . . . me ?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.**

**"No." © Stephenie Meyers**

End of memory

"Isabella, Can you please tell me what would happen if Mr. Robbins was found with insanity?" Mr. Smith asked annoyed.

The answer was simple, "The death penal would be dropped, and he'd be in rehab, of some such." I replied annoyed, that he distracted me.

I began chewing on my pencil, a habbit that happened after Edward left. I went back into deep thought, It would be three day since the 2 year aniversery of Edward leaving. It ended up on a Monday, so I wouldn't be in school. I'd be crying my heart out because that day ruined my life.

The bell ended shortly after and I made it threw till lunch listening to the gossip. A new family came in today. I wasn't suprised the University of Oregon was a pretty decent size place. People left and came freely.

I walked into the lunch and I saw them. The Cullen's, though some were missing. I saw Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice. I ran off to my dorm and didn't return to any other of my class for that day. I didn't know what to think. Was Edward there? Why should I care he left me. He didn't love me. I knew it was true from the begining though I couldn't disagree with those beautiful eyes, and that crocked smile.

I heard a pounding at the door. "Bella, you okay, I didn't see you at lunch. What's wrong? Are you sick?" I noticed the voice and named it. It was Aiden. Aiden was very protective though we wern't together. He cared about me deeply and listened to my problems. He to was left by his love. I rushed out of bed and opened the door.

" I saw them." I sighed.

"Who?" He looked confused.

"The Cullens."

Aiden lead me to the sofa and let me rested my head on his shoulder. He would wipe my tears when they fell. After a while, my sobs began to stop and Aiden began to reason with me.

"So what are you going to do? I hope you don't go running off." The thing that I liked most about him was the fact that he could care then get straight to the line. He reminded me alot like Emmett and Carlisle. He would be funny and try to do something fast, but it was usually smart.

" I'm not sure, I might just try ignoring it." He sighed. His phone rang and he told me he had to go. We said are goodbyes and I went to bed soon after.

Edward's POV (Just spying into what's Alice is thinking. This is what Edward reads in the begining.)

Once again, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were the 'new ones'. It was rather annoying. Jasper and Edward were in there third year of college and Emmett Rosalie and I were in our second. We moved shortly after the beginning of the school year for Carlisle couldn't be saying he was 34. I wasn't in any classes with Rose but was with every class with Emmett. We were going to be a therapist. Emmett a therapist, I laughed at the idea. The classes flew by rather easily, after I introduced myself. Some of the teachers tested my knowledge and I answered happily. Lunch came when I smelled it. It was like a smelt it before. The blood. The hair. Though it smelled wrong. Like something wasn't right. I let it go and pretended to eat lunch. The rest of the day was a blur.

. I was reading the mind of Alice while we were driving back to the house. I was just driving with her, since Jasper couldn't stand being in a closed enviroment with me for to long.

"Alice," I questioned, "Who was it that smelled famillar?" Alice at first didn't know what I was talking about then though. She understood.

"I'm not sure. I smelled something. It smelled like someone I knew, but It was wrong. It wasn't the same. I'm not sure who it was." I shock it off. Alice almost knew what every human smelled like in Forks. It probably was just some kid that was smothered in perfumes and chemicals or just some odor.

Alice and I arrived home, to see the rest cheering.

"We won in your face!" Emmett happily yelled. I forgot we were racing. Jasper felt my disapointment, not in myself, but for letting Alice down.

"It's fine Edward, I understand." Jasper apologized.

I walked slowly to my new room. It didn't smell like Bella. I was upset. Though I did have her on the one shirt I wore the day I left. I never cleaned it. I turned on Debussy and listened to it for hours. I though about how happy Bella could be with a normal guy, not a monster. I though of her laugh, her smile, her opinions. I though about everything, how she tripped, how we forgot to breathe when I kissed her. But I always thought about when I would just brush my skin onto hers her heart rate would excellerate. I always though about her. It wasn't anything new. I got caught up with thinking about her, that Emmett came in and said to get ready for where ever we were going.

I got dressed with a pair of Jeans, and a light sweater and rushed downstairs.

"I'm ready." I called and the rest came by the cars. That's when Alice had a vision.

Bella's POV

Beep Beep Beep Damn alarm. I woke up, not knowing it was Saturday until I looked at the calendar. The Calendar pretty much made me remember the plans since Edward's all I can remember. Sadly, It was my birthday. I didn't mind it as much, since I didn't get expensive, useless gifts. I sighed, and got out of bed.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Adian bellowed.

"Thanks," I smiled gently.

"Come out here, I made you breakfast." I hurried up and changed into a pair of jean capris and a light camisole and walked out. On the table was a freshly picked daisies.

"Here you go, fresh eggs and bacon." Setting the food on my plate. The only better cooker then I was, Adian.

Adian sat next to me and we ate in silence. The food was delicious what could I expect.

"Bella, how about we got to the movies or something relaxing." Adian sugested. After debating with myself, weither or not, I just wanted to be lazy or mop around. I decided the hell with it, I'll go. I nodded in accepting the invation before I would change my mind.

"I'm going to get dressed. I'll meet you in the lobby in 45 minutes." He stated rather then questioned. When he walked out the front door and into his dorm, I decided to clean the dishes and then get some editable clothes on. Nothing was wrong with my outfit, other then the oil stains and the tears in them from me falling. I hurried up to rumage into my closet. I decide to wear the clothes that my mother got my for my birthday. My mother was always more fashionable then I was, and I knew it would make her feel better if the tags were off, and she knew I ware them. I decided the Stripped Polo and 'weekender shorts' were okay. Honestly, the weakender shorts were okay. But why would you name it that? Why would you spend 35$ on shorts that were for the weekend. I was sure I'd never understand that.

I decided to go read a book till it was time to go, but when I walked into the living room and glanced at the clock I only had about 10 minutes and I decided againist it. Instead, I got onto my computer ( It was fast, Since she needed it for school.) and popped up my book list that I wanted. I printed it out quickly, and met down in the lobby.

Like always, Adian was there before me. He always was. I walked down the few steps to meet him and he smiled warmly.

"Why don't you look beautiful." He teased, poking my stomache. I giggled and we walked to his car. He had a Sunfire Pontiac. It was nice but not to fancy. I liked his choice. He drove to Eugene Mall. Eugene, Oregon was where we lived, I senced they had real creativity their. Inside the mall was the movie theater.

"What would you like to see?" Adian asked.

"I'm not sure, they're nothing really good out." I sighed. Adian looked disappointed that I didn't want to watch a movie.

"How about we go look around the mall. I promise we can come to a movie some time."

"Sure, then we can bring Rachael along too." He joked. Rachael was his girlfriend, who I disliked a lot. It's not in my nature to hate anyone. Well one.. Mike. But she was so annoying, she would brag all the time. I honestly think the only reason Adian likes her is for her body, but of course, Adian disagreed. He accepted the fact I didn't like her and assumed me that our friendship wouldn't be ruined. But sometimes when I walk passed him room I hear Rachael complaining about the time he is with me. I always torcher him about that.

I didn't need to tell Adian were I wanted to go, he knew me well enough. We walked briskly to the Barnes & Noble. The book store. I pulled out my list and started looking for the books.

"Hello, Can I help you look for a book?" a friendly cashier asked me.

"Yes, I'm looking for Othello by William Shakespeare, the older version." She smiled lightly, and walked over to the left side of where I was looking.

"Here you are," She pointed to the row ," They're a few different versions, I'm sure you can find the one you'd like." I nodded and thanked her. I got down and looked at them, then figured out that I wanted both of them. One was the old version unedited the other was in the English we spoken today.

I rushed to the counter to buy them.

"It's your birthday. I'm buying them." Adian stole the books from out of my hands. I frowned.

"I want to buy them. You know I hate getting gifts." Adian smirked, and proceeding to buy them. He handed the cashier the money and we left.

I scowled at him, trying to be mad. Of course, Adian was a lot like Emmett, you could be mad at him. With frustration, I just forgot he bought them and pretended I did.

We walked around for a few more hours going into many stores, and checking out many things. We were walking out of the game store, when I saw the whole Cullen Family, and I pulled Adian and I behind the rack.

"What was ---"

"Shh," I whispered putting my finger to my lips.

"I smell her." Edward freaked. Everyone was staring at him.

Alice pulled him ,"Edward you're going dullisional." Edward sighed and let it go. Phew I though. They walked away, as I saw them exiting the mall. I smiled, knowing Alice, many bags were going with them.

"Who was that?" Adian asked.

"The Cullens." I asked simple. He frowned and we decided to go home, going out the other exit to the mall.

"I want to hurt him so bad for what he did, but I don't, because you wouldn't like it." Adian stated. I couldn't read his expression, though I loved how he knew I didn't want him to hurt them. He continued, " I could beat him up." I giggle quietly, he didn't know about the vampire stuff.

"How do you know he wasn't the big one with all the muscles?" I questioned.

"Well, He was with some other girl. He loves you." I interupted " Loved." He ignored my comment.

"He smelled you. You're trail." I got worried and asked him how did he know that. I didn't want him to figure out their secret. I know I never told him.

"You told me about how he can smell very distinctivly." I remember, I told him what Edward told me when he found me in trouble with the men. I was relived. On the way home we listen to the Linkin Park Cd that Phil got me for my birthday years ago. Since, I didn't drive, we usually kept in there.

We got to the dorm rather quickly, and I said my thanks and goodbyes to Adian. I got home, and I saw the answer machine blinking. Their were a few messages one from Charlie, Renee, and some friends from Forks. I decided to call them back later, because I finally got out of shock that they were back and I've became angry and upset.

HE LEFTED ME my brain yelled at me. He doesn't love you, and you don't love him. You dont. He wasn't good enough for me. He didn't want me. I don't want him. I'm doing what he asked. He promised he wouldn't come back. That Liar! I hate him! He lefted me horrible. I won't forgive him.

BELLA! My mind yelled. He's not going to appologize. Get over it. He doesn't like you. He doesn't think your beautiful. He doesn't love you. He doesn't even care. Let him go.

I knew my mind was right about something, he didn't love me. But even though I wanted to beilive I hated him, but heart was thinking otherwhise.

Edwards POV

Alice said her vision was pointless, and she had her mind blocked. Probably a sexual thing I though.

Esme told me that we were going to the mall. She wanted to get some things to decorate the house since they didn't take much when we left. I didn't want to go though I know it would make Esme happy to see me out, not just for school.

Esme, Carlisle and I drove together. I let Carlisle drive, so I could sit in the back. The rest drove in Rosalies BMW.

We went into the mall. We walked in and went to A furniture and store. I didn't reconize the name.

Inside was many accesories, furniture, and many things that Esme though were necessary. The walked off with the 'Ahhs' and 'Ohhs' and I decided to see what I could fine. I found a leather couch, much like the one in Forks. Just like the one Bella sat upon. I looked at it in awe.

"Would you like that." Esme asked behind me.

I nodded. We check out with the many bags, and slips we had.

"I smell her." I froze. I did I smelled Bella he perfect blood smell. Her strawberry hair smell. Alice grabbed ahold of me.

"Edward you're going dullisional." Alice said. I sighed and let it go.

Our car full ( Esme, Carlisle, and I) decided to go and so did Emmett and Jasper. We all took the bags to the car and we went home. Alice and Rosalie stayed. We went home and I though. I did smell her, her scent, I know it was her. I know that smell anywhere. It's my Bella. She was here, and I had to get her back.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight.

Thanks for the reviews.

I'm going to be busy this week so I won't be updating every day. Hope you understand.

XxXxX Bella's POV XxXxX

" I've never felt so helpless," Charlie began slowly. "I didn't know what to do That first week -- I though I was going to have to hospitalize her. She wouldn't eat or drink, she wouldn't move. Dr. Gerandy was throwing around words like 'catatonic,' but I didn't let him up to see her. I was afraid it would scare her.

Renee nodded slowly, and assumed him everything would be okay.

I was awaken when I was being drifted back to consciousness. I didn't mind. I wasn't complete sleeping, I probably just drifted off for 30 minutes. I was debating on whether or not to call Charlie and Renee back, I was going to do it. I walking into the living room, which wasn't big. They're was a sofa, a TV that was unwatched, and a table. On the table was a phone. I picked it up and sat onto the couch. I picked up the phone and began to dial the numbers when I got lost into my thought.

"How bad was it?" I asked silently to myself. I didn't mean to say it aloud.

The day he left I didn't cry much, not because I didn't care but because I was in shock. It was like the shock you get from when the lottery calls out 5 of your numbers then the silence until they pick out the last. I didn't comprehend it. The first day, I didn't even believe he left, I thought it was a nightmare. Then I knew it was true, when I woke up and Edward wasn't there. That's when I cried. I went crazy, I cried until my eyes were so red, so dried out, that they're were no more tears to produce. I went insane, I tried to wash off my skin wash off my face, wash everything off me. I felt that maybe it would make me beautiful. It would make the ugly Bella, which I though nothing of something beautiful, something to make Edward come back. Of course, that didn't work. Charlie threatened to send me back to Renee in Jacksonville, I didn't want that. So I pretended a lot. I walked up, ate, went to school, sleep. It was a daily thing that I grew accustomed to. Charlie would stutter when he asked me something making sure it didn't hurt me. It hurt to see him so hurt over me.

"Bella?" The voice asked again with agony and shock. I drifted back into reality.

"Yes?" I asked, not remembering who it was. I was in to much. I opened my eyes to see a little pixel faerie in front of me. Alice.

"Bella," She streaked excitedly, "I missed you so much! Edward promised me not to talk to you. Wow!" She stared down at my imperfectionist body,"You haven't changed a bit. Well you did some, you looked more tone! You look amazing!" I smiled. The truth is that I did miss Alice a lot. She was my best friend, and I was glad to see her again. I knew she could tell as for my appearance, well I did change some. After the Cullen's left I did more accelerating things, dangerous. It toned my body.

I smiled warmly at Alice and I gave her a hug.

"Bella everyone miss you. You just have to see everyone again. Are family is falling apart. Please come back. Edward misses you. Just take him back! Please." I stood shocked for a few minutes. He misses me. I though he didn't love me.

"Unless you did move on." Alice face sadden.

"Alice," my voice cracked ,"I didn't move on. I never will. It's just I can't see Edward. I know I want to but I can't. He doesn't love me."

"What!" Alice nearly screamed.

"I said." She interrupted me. "I heard what you said. I understand if you don't want to see Edward at the moment but of course he loves you! Where would you get a crazy idea like that."

"Well, How about I tell you what happen the day he told me."

"Please do." She pleaded.

"He took me onto the path and we began to talk. He told me how you guys were moving. How Carlisle was saying he was thirty three and no one believed him. He said that his family and his self would be going. I asked to take me with him and he said no. Then he said it.." My voice was beginning to shake, but Alice nodded for more, "He said that he didn't want to take me with him, that he didn't want me. He told me that he was tired of pretending he was human that he wasn't. He did explain that I would forget and get over him, which I doubted and still do. He made me promise I wouldn't do anything rash, and he promised that would be the last time we talked."

"Was that the end?" Alice interrupted.

"No," I answered," I asked where you were. He told me he persuaded you to leave with a clean cut. Then he left. Even with my pleads of no."

"What happened after that?" Alice asked hesitantly.

"I followed him. I knew that I wouldn't catch him. But I did. I didn't know how long I ran until I fell. I stayed there. That's where Sam found me."

"But why was Sam looking for you?" She questioned

"I was gone for a while, They had a search team out to find me." Alice shrieked obviously she didn't like the idea that I was that lost in my soul.

We sat there quietly, and everything that happened in the past 2 years, overcame my senses and brought the tears to my eyes. I was fighting with the control to hold them in but I lost. Alice say that and brought me into a hug, and wiped away my tears.

"Happy Birthday, Bella." She said heartily, changing the subject. I smiled, she remembered. Alice continued, "I know it's been a while but I couldn't help but get you something."

"Alice, you didn't need to. You know how I hate that."

Alice sighed, "Bella I saw visions on you after we left, you were family and whether I didn't want to think of you for Edwards sake or not. I couldn't control it. I saw you cry, I saw you looking at the empty pictures of him. The Cd's. Everything was gone. I just hope I made the right decision." She pulled out the pictures, and the CD. I nearly smiled looking at them intensely, seeing the beauty of Edward and how I mistaken how gorgeous he was over the years. "You know, he didn't' take them. He couldn't. He wasn't that strong."

I looked up from the pictures confused. "They were under your floor board."

"Somehow I thought they were here, I mean I didn't know where but it was like I could smell the things he touched. I always though that--." Alice phone rang giving off a joyful ring tone. It cut me off.

I heard some of the conversation.

"You know I'm just walking around. I might go hunting soon." She paused to listen to the person on the other side of the cell phone.

"I'm just looking around the town. I'll be back soon. I love you. Bye." She hung up.

"I've got to go Bella, but I'll be sure to see you sometime. I'll come over and we can go somewhere tomorrow." I nodded and gave her a hug. She left.

XxXxX Esme's POV XxXxX (I wanted to put this so you can see what a motherly figure for Edward feels for his depression.)

The black leather couch that Edward wanted so badly would be arriving any soon now. I couldn't stand the pain that this caused him. I knew it reminded him of Bella. It reminded me of her. We all thought that it wouldn't be this hard for Edward. I did know he loved her, but when she left I thought he would go back to how he was before her. That wasn't the case at all. It was like he went off into a black abyss. He didn't communicate he didn't talk. He didn't even live with us anymore, because it would affect Jasper.

After about 14 months, we asked him back. I pleaded with him saying it was okay. He agreed hesitantly. He did it for us. With Bella gone my family was falling apart. Jasper was usually depressed on account of his surroundings. Carlisle went to work all the time, so he wouldn't be around to see the rest depressed. Alice would sob frequently about how she lost her best friend. Emmett wasn't Emmett. He wouldn't rest he would just sit there, and would be humorous, or an idiot.

Rosalie. Rosalie was something else though. She didn't mind Bella being gone. She hated her still. I never understood that. She blamed Bella for the way my family was falling apart. I loved them both, though sometimes Rose really knew how to make me mad.

"Where's Alice?" Carlisle said walking into the living room.

"She's on her way home from a walk." Jasper called from upstairs.

"That's good. The furniture is going to be her any minute, and I know she'll like to help me." I smiled. Carlisle kissed my lips, when the doorbell rang. It was the people from the store. We signed the forms and they brought everything into the living room and we ashamed them we could get it from there. Just as soon as they left Alice came running in.

"Alice, would you like to help?" I asked, sure the answer would be yes.

"You know I do." She said. "I got some paint from the store, too."

Edward came down and got his leather couch and a 5 shelf bookcase. He rushed up stairs with them, one on each shoulder. He looked glum. The clock turned 6:17 pm and I heard Edward murmur, "Happy Birthday Bella."

I knew I had to do something, before the rest of the family lost it like him.

XxXxX Bella's POV XxXxX

After Alice left, I decided that I should call my parents

I dial Charlies number first, I memorized the number into my head and dials them. Ring Ring. I got the answer machine.

'Hello this is Charlie, I'm not here right now leave a message and I'll call you back.' Beep.

"Hey Dad, It's Bells. I just wanted to say thanks for calling, and sorry I missed it I was with some friends. Call me back if you can. Love you." I hung up. Next, I called Renee and talked to her awhile. She of course was going to go to one of Phil's away games in Detroit in a few days, and she talked about the latest styles. We caught up. She hung up saying she was getting tired, but in the back I heard Phil whining, "Please please."

I couldn't decide what I wanted to do. It was only quarter after 6. I decided I'd order a pizza for me, and my room-mate Ashley. Ashley wasn't usually home, she was mostly staying at Chris's, her boyfriends, since he was leaving soon. She told me earlier in the week that she would be back around 8 on my birthday since Chris was leaving on the Sunday after. I order a cheese pizza, the kind I like and to distract my time, I'd read the book I got earlier that day, Othello. I sat down and read about thirty some pages of it until I heard a knock at the door.

I knew it was the pizza delivery guy because Ashley wasn't the type of girl who knocks, she just comes straight in. I opened the door and payed the guy, letting him keep the change and got a paper plate and ate a slice of pizza. I decided on paper plates, because I didn't feel like doing dishes on my birthday.

No sooner as I threw my plate in the garbage can, I heard Ashley storming in crying, slamming the door. I helped her take off her coat and hugged her. She told me what happen.

"I walked into Chris's room, and say him fucking Allison." She yelled, sobbing. She continued and said exactly what happened, I couldn't help but feel bad. I knew what a broken heart felt like. I knew how hard it was. Chris didn't leave Ashley and Edward did to I, but I still concluded that it was close. I cheered her up giving her a cupcake and she laughed getting ice cream on her face. We talked about how Chris wasn't perfect, that he's nose was to big, his ears made him look like an elf, and many other of his flaws. It cheered her up, and made her smile. I was happy that she would get threw it better than I.

We talked some more, and made some popcorn. We watch a comical show on TV that made us laugh are heads off. Then we said our good nights and went into our bedrooms.

I couldn't fall asleep, and I wasn't in the mood to read, so I decided to listen to my lullaby. I rummaged threw my draw and found my CD player and head sets, and put in the CD. It was beautiful, like I always remembered. Somehow I felt good for a moment, it made me feel like Edward never did leave, but was playing it right next to me. I felt like I was in heaven until I heard Ashley yelling into the phone sobbing. I got up and went to her room.

Obviously, she was on the phone with Chris, and she pulled me beside her. I didn't really know how to calm her, because I was afraid she would choke to death with her constant coughing, and crying. I laid her on her side, and soothed her back and did the one thing I could think might calm her. Edwards lullaby. I hummed Edward's lullaby the same one he would hum to me every night in my room in Forks. The one I just listen to. It calmed her, which I was happy, but then it brought back unwanted memories. She feel asleep, and I didn't want to wake her so I laid there for the night, not sleeping. I wanted to, but I couldn't. My mind was running on making sure Ashley didn't do anything rash and on Edward. The night Edward left me no one was there to calm me in a sense that worked. No one would sit there and tell me I was better than that, or make fun of him.

Just as I was drifting off, Ashley awoken with the tears still in here eyes. She was surprised I was up and still there for her. She told me about the dream about how Chris cheated on her. She didn't think it was reality. I was given to do that. It hurt. I saw her pain into her eyes. She looked so broken hearted. She told me everything again, more clearly since she wasn't crying intensely. I listen carefully, and comforted her as I could. Than that's where she asked me something I didn't really want to talk about.

"What happened when Edward left you?" She asked. I cringed at his name, but answered. I just told her he left me not everything. It was my turn.

"I followed him and got lost in these woods. They had a search team out to find me. Charlie, I mean my dad didn't know what to do to make me feel better. He was afraid he could upset me."

"How long did it take you to get over him?" She questioned.

"I'm not over him yet." I whispered.

She looked shocked but let it go.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up when the sun was peaking threw. Ashley was still asleep, and I decided to let her sleep. I got out of bed, and looked at the memories that I remembered 2 years ago. The ones that someone told me I'd forget, but so far I never did.

* * *

Author's note : The next chapter will probably be a filler, then in a few more she gets perswaded to go to the Cullens. : It'll be VERY interesting. Thanks. Kristina


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. I'm so excited. (: I won a prize in the state art show : My friend won 2. Another won honorable mention. 11 Kids from my school won. They're were only 25 winners. And Over 4000 kids submitted entries.

Go red bluesea14 stories. They're amazing.

Just so you know... This is a filler chapter. I got a great laugh out of it though.

XxXxX Bella's POV XxXxX

Ashley woke up, shortly after I had, but I was pretending I was sleeping. I didn't want to talk nor move. I was in la la land daydreaming, hoping to fall into a deep sleep where my dream would last forever. I doubted that it would very much, but can't a girl have a wish? Ash scribbled a note, and ran out the door. I figured she would be going to Aiden's. He always was protective and knew how to cheer anyone up.

I looked at the letter from the couch, debating on whether to run over to the table and pick it up. I stared at it so long I feel asleep. I didn't sleep long because I woke up suddenly. I loud bang shattered outside, and I noticed the things were dropping from Ashley's room. I couldn't help but laugh. I mean, I would bet that anyone would laugh when they say their ex cheating boyfriend outside a second floor window, trying to catch the TV, the lab top, and all the embarrassing things, that the old girlfriend brought to make him feel worse. To top it off we say the whore down there.

I walked into Ashley's room trying to keep a straight face, but when I saw her with those porno and male thongs, I just broke out, and laughed hysterically. Ashley jumped and I suppose my urgent laugh scared her, but she kept on throwing these items out the large window. The funniest part was that Chris was actually trying to catch everything.

A 40 pound Television dropping from a two story apartment / dorm would probably feel like 170ish if you came into contact with it. I concluded that there was no way he could catch it without breaking a bone in his body.

The last thing she threw out the window was a bag that had Viagra written on the side, with fake papers that she edited on the computer about a change in sex. The papers flew out the window and the whore named Allison [ who I didn't give the name whore to her, she got it a while ago ran around grabbing the papers then she read them. The shock on her face was inevitable to see. The best part is, since Adian was working on security in the place, I'd be free to watch the tape, or put it onto the morning news for the campus.

" Oh my fucking lord Chris, You got a fucking sex change!" She hissed disgusted.

"What the --" She interrupted.

"That's just gross, go get back with Ashley, because I don't want your pussy self." She took the keys out of his hands and got into his car and drove away. Ashley and I were laughing so hard, as Chris almost bursted into tears and I almost felt bad for him.

Almost.

I looked down outside again and noticed half of the campus was there staring at him. Some grabbed the papers on the ground and read them, passing them around to their friends who snickered. I actually recognized someone from my first period rolling on the ground laughing. Wow. He has no time on his hands.

Aiden came out of our building, see what happened. He noticed where all the broken glass, and junk was laying and looked up to us. I smiled and waved and a big smile broke down onto his face.

A ton of people stayed there to the end. Chris left hour later after begging Ashley back from the ground below. Many were hollering with laughter, just like I was, but somehow Ashley kept a straight face.

Ashley looked real concerned at what Chris was saying, and at first I though she was going to take him back. She would nodded and sigh at the appropriate times where, but in the end when he ask her if she would be his girlfriend again. She replied ," Sorry, I don't date trannies." and closed the window.

For a moment I felt bad for what Ashley and I did to Chris then I remembered what he did to her, and that though floated away from my mind.

Ashley and I walked out of her room and just hung up. We ate the left over pizza, and just chilled. Nothing of real importance happened. Aiden did come over with the Video tape of Chris, and we laughed a bit. Before I knew it I was laying on my bed, sleeping.

"Wake up!" A voice that I recognized just couldn't put a name on it yelled to me. My response? I simply rolled over and put a pillow over my ears.

"Isabella Marie Swan it is 8:10 and you're next class starts in 10 minutes." The voice yelled again, It was Ashley's.

I nearly jumped out of bed, but I tripped over my toe, and I fell. I feel right into my calendar. It was Monday. It's been 2 years.

"I'm not going to school today." I mumbled.

"Why?" Ashley asked concerned.

I simply said, "It's been 2 years." Ashley caught on quick and just nodded. I heard her rinse out her dish, and ran to the door.

"Bye." She yelled.

I decided relectantly to finish my open ended question.

It read.

What would be the worse possible evidence againist said one person, other then a confession.

I began to write.

_The worse possible evidence againist said one person, would be finding the murder's fingerprint in the victims blood on the murder weapon._

They're was a few lines so you could write more, but I didn't think I needed to.

The other part asked why?

_Finding a fingerprint in the victims blood, that was on the weapon, is very hard to explain. The only way out of getting sentenced would be if the said person would get checked for insanity or a mental condition._

I figured it was quite good, and went make a sandwhich for lunch. It was around 12 and I was getting hungry. I opened the fridge and quickly made a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwhich (those are amazing :) and heard a knock at the door. I swallowed my bite and looked threw the peep hole. It was Alice and beside her Edward.

"Bella I know you're in there. You're not in school and I can smell you." She said.

Boy, this was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

I love Cliffies :)

I don't own Twilight. Sorry, Stephenie does.

Happy Fourth of July. Independence Day :. Here you go.

I'm getting pissed off. I start righting about how I love Emmett, and I start a Bella/Emmett Story (VOID IS THE BEST!) and then everyone other freaking person jumps on the bandwagon. Okay. Goddamn it.

XxXxX Bella's POV XxXxX

I opened the door, hesitantly. As I opened it, I stood behind it so that I wasn't in view.

"Stupid Vampires," I muttered under my breathe.

Alice just giggled, and smiled. Edward, just stood there. They both came in though.

I took a seat on my couch, that was right by the door. Alice took a seat on the chair across the table, and Edward didn't move.

"Yes, Alice, What do you need?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Don't start that." Alice warned.

"Start what?"

Alice left it go. "I'm going to go, and Edward you're going to stay, you to are going to kiss and make up. Got it? Good."

Alice left, and Edward grabbed the door and gently closed it instead of letting it slam. After he proceeded to sit in the chair that Alice got up from.

"So?" I broke the silence. "How have you been?"

He looked, no stared at me in awe. I would glance at him, and then glance at the clock. 10 minutes of silence went by.

I tried to talk to him again.

"Did you get married, did you become evil, did anything of importance happen?" I said a bit annoyed. If Alice wanted me to reason with her brother, could he at least notice that I'm here.

"Everything and Nothing." He put his head in between his hands. I was so confused. Part of me wanted to walk up to him, and kiss him. Part of me wanted to be with him. Part of my heart, my brain didn't care that he could break me, it just need him. He was like a drug. Addicting.

Then the other part wanted him to go. To let me be, and to let me live my life. Part of me believed he was a monster, not because he was a vampire, but because he broke my heart. He shattered my soul. He had it. He owns it. He destroyed it.

I sighed, "I don't understand?"

"Bella," He got of from the chair, and came over to my couch, sat on it. The same couch as I, but he wasn't close. "It's hard for me. You believed I didn't love you, after I said I did a thousand times. I honestly thought that I was going to be there that night for hours persuading you that I didn't want you. But Bella, I did. I wanted you with every once of venom on my body. I wanted you more then the seconds I lived on this earth. I loved you and I never stopped." He took an unnecessary breathe.

It was my turn, I felt my eyes tearing up.

"I didn't believed you loved me. I didn't see why you should. I'm a stupid pathetic human. I'm weak, I'm clumsy. But you're, you're handsome you're strong. You're everything I'm not and more. I never had a reason to believed you loved me. I knew deep down you didn't. It was just you dazzled me, I couldn't fight it. I knew you would move on and I promised myself that I'd let you. But it's a lot harder." I hid my face, because the tears dripped down.

"You're wrong. I do love you. Never doubt that."

"Then why did you leave?" I mumbled.

"Bella, I left you because I thought it was the best. Risking your life so I could be with you... I didn't think he was fair." He rubbed his temple with his finger tips, then continued. "I know every thing is different now, but can we still be friends?" He begged.

I sat their and sighed before shaking my head yes. Suddenly, Edward moved over so he could put me into a hug. It was a sudden hug, and it was strong. It felt like the ones Emmett used to give me.

Edward leaned back so his back was against the couch, but he left the one arm that was behind my back there, and pulled me closer to him. I laid my head on he shoulder, and I could feel his smile.

"I will make it up to you, even if I live ten thousand years. I will do it." Edward whispered in my ear, sending goosebumps down my neck.

At that moment, I didn't know what to do. My hear wanted Edward I couldn't contain what to do. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I moved my head towards his face, and kissed him.

At first, I though he didn't want it. That he wanted to reject the kiss, and take back time so It didn't happen, but he kissed me back and everything was good, until.

(DUN DUN DUN... )

Victoria came bursting into the college window, with her flaming red hair, flying at me.

"Run Bella." Edward screamed, but I was coherent. I couldn't move.

Victoria was punching hard into Edward Face, but he didn't give up. Edward was trying to dislocate Victoria's body.

When I could finally move I ran looking for matches. I ran back, to see Emmett and Alice at the scene fighting Victoria. Edward was in very bad condition. I ran over to them throwing the match at Alice.

While Alice was trying to strike a match, Victoria came flying at me, biting me hard. She was sucking my blood.

Emmett threw her off her, but it was to late. Instantly, when I got bit by the venom, my eyes were wide open. I screamed. I though the pain would be so bad that I would slip unconscious, but this was worse.

I saw Victoria come bursting into flame, screaming. Victoria was dead.

Carlisle came running in then and Edward the panic, was screaming.

"Son calm down, we have to let this finish, or she'll die. She lost to much blood." He calmly said.

Edward was trying to fight threw the air, fight at nothing. Emmett was restraining him, though Edward got some good hits on Emmett, unwillingly.

"We have to take her back. She has room mates, and once the procedure is done she can't be around humans.

I felt getting carried, off. The pain then made me go insane. I was screaming, loudly. I didn't know where I was.

The cold venom was wearing off and then the fire came. I felt my bones re-arranging in my body, become steel plates all around making my scream even harder as the bones would just run threw the blood / venom stream that was to small. Next the burning went all over my body, It was burning the unnecessary of my organs, those that I didn't need. Making me scream out, as It felt like getting stabbed and cut open. It was like an operation, without being asleep. I yelled out, while the skin would open and particle would be put into it all over. In between that, I felt multiple calm waves coming over me. I would have to thank Jasper later, I mental noted.

Then I felt the venom taking over my brain, making me forget a lot of the past. I yelled, and screaming, rushing blood there, but that was destroyed by the Venom. The venom then traveled threw to my lungs. Making me gasp for the air that I need.

The pained then stopped.

"Is it over?" I screamed. But soon enough I got my answer the venom now was fighting my heart it made my chest jump up making me scream non-stop for what seem like forever, then I was back down. I breathed heavily, not sure what I was.

I opened my eyes.

"BELLA YOU NEED TO SEE YOURSELF!" Alice squealed.

"You're gorgeous." Rosalie muttered, I didn't think she wanted me to hear her though.

Edward was soon laying by me putting his arms around me, making me feel better.

I sat there, not knowing what to do. Edward asked everyone to leave.

"Is this a dream?" I asked hesitantly.

That crocked smile appeared ,"No. But Alice will be very impatient if you don't change into those clothes." He said pointing to the ones on the dresser.

"But... but..." I protested.

"No buts, change." He kissed my forehead and left the room.

The clothes Alice left were skimpy and horrible. It was a tropical looking black and white plaid skirt with a white lace camisole, followed with a half wool cover up. Resentfully, I put it on, and left out into the hall.

There stood 7 vegetarian vampires, staring at me.

"Welcome to the family Bella. I always counted you as a child, but now it's official." Esme said warmly, coming up to hug me. I smiled, and hugged her back.

"You were always counted as my mom." I returned. She smiled back, and her eyes looking like she could cry.

Emmett and Alice, were both excited. They both were eager ( more like impatient) to find out my power.

"Thanks, Jasper." I made my way over to were he was standing, "For calming me during it all."

"No problem Bells." Know sooner did the words come out of my mouth, Alice was off rambling on. "We have to get you new clothes, and we have to go to a new school, and you get your own room, and we can be sisters, and go SHOPPING!" By the end Alice was jumping up and down, pulling me down the steps.

"Do you think I can you know have a few days before I go out?" I questioned.

"Alice, she can't go out now. She could attack humans." Carlisle interrupted. I owed him my life. A nodded a quick thanks to him, and hurried into the room I was sleeping in. When I walked in, I put the owners name on the room. It had to be Edwards.

I laid onto the leather couch, it looked new. The leather felt different on my face then it did as I was a human. I turned over, to face the ceiling. I saw Edward in the doorway, staring at me.

"Yes?" I asked, concerned. Was I doing something wrong?

"Out of 10 different rooms, you chose my room?" He asked confused.

" our room." I blurted out. I felt my cheek get hot, was I blushing? Edward surprisingly knew what I was worried about. "No, you're not blushing."

"But, blood makes you blush, and I still have blood inside my body, shouldn't I blush?" I asked.

"Silly Bella," He came over to wear I was laying, and stared down at me. I got lost in his eyes.

"You feed off blood. That's like asking if you eat an orange, will your face turn orange." I laughed, Edward always had a way with similes and food analogies.

"Edward, Are you good with similes or the food analogies." I laughed.

"Both, always both." He quoted. He said that about my hair in the rain.

I loved closer to the leather back of the couch, and Edward slid on it. It felt right. Like during the 2 years he was here. It was like he never left, that I never had that emptiness inside of me. It was like I was whole.

"You do know I love you." He whispered softly into my ear.

"You do know I love you." I mocked him back, but with sincere voice.

Edward was shocked," but what happened the past two years. I left you and --" I cut him off.

"and I forgive you."

Suddenly, Edward turned me over, so he was on top of me, his forearms propping him up. That's when he kissed me. It was very gently at first, but he took a big step. He budged his tongue against my lips, trying to gain access. I forgot that I was a vampire and that my blood didn't appeal to him, so I back off a bit, but then I realized it. I let our tongue fiddle around in each other mouth.

That's when Alice said ,"I'll come back later." and slammed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the Reviews. I love you guys.

ilovejoe15- Thanks for your criticism. See, I have to many thoughts in my head to get out, and I get impatient reading what I wrote, because I already know the story, so I tend to skip a bit. I'm sorry that you didn't get it. I'll try harder... Try.

Author's Note : I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer's does. You can't sue :P

XxXxX Bella's Point of View XxXxX

I heard Alice and what she spoke, but I didn't move. I stayed there. Edward stopped kissing me, and we laid there for a little bit.

"I should get a shower." I whispered into his ear.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I haven't taking one in 3 days?" I questioned. Did I really need a reason to take a shower. "Plus I just became a vampire, I have sweat on me." I concluded.

"Fine." He agreed.

I grabbed a towel and left to get a shower. The clothes I just put on were okay to wear again. Just then is when I noticed myself, my new body, and my face. My face was

relatively the same though the structure of my face changed a bit. The bones were sharper making the face appear more beautiful. My hair was the same long brown hair, but with more volume in it. The only dramatic change was my lips. It wasn't really dramatic, but my lips got fuller and they changed to a bit paler color. They were a little darker then a peach. The most noticeable change was my eyes. They were a crimson red. I shivered at the though of drinking a human. I refused to join myself in that kind of life style.

I stripped off my outfit that Alice made me wear and that's when I noticed the changed on my body. My arms grew more muscles onto them. My neck grew, bring me a better posture. My chest itself grew, a lot. I wasn't flat chested anymore. My stomach got smaller, but the little fat that was their in my previous life was turned into abs. My legs were scar free and were turn into very athletic ones. On my overall appearance I grew about two inches, making me a little above Edward's nose. I also grew curves in place that I didn't know curves could exist.

Completely struck by my new appearance, I turned the bath on checking the temperature, I knew It didn't matter what it was on but I was used to doing this when I was human. I pulled the little metal knob up letting the water from the bottom of the tub be disputed from the top. Making it a shower. I washed my hair with the Strawberry shampoo that Edward and I both loved and I washed the rest of my body quickly. After I turned off the water and hopped out of the tub. To my pleasure, I didn't trip or bet tangled in with the shower curtain. I was pleased.

I got dress fast, and I didn't notice. I walked out of the shower, and I had a family of vampires looking at me.

I heard many of them saying I looked amazing and good. From both my brothers and my sisters. I saw Edward and he was glaring at Emmett. Did I miss something?

"Um Hi?" I asked confused, I mean they just saw me, couldn't they notice I was different then and not now?

I still was getting attack by the appearance comments.

"You just saw me about 20 minutes ago. What's with all the excitement now?" I asked evenly.

"Yeah, but we couldn't notice you when you were in clothes to big for you." Alice answered. I knew if I was human I would be blushing at this very moment.

I gave everyone quick hugs and thanked them for there complements. I walked down the hall with Edward when I heard Emmett whisper, " She's a babe." Edward got tense, but I was laughing hysterically. At this point everyone was coming out of were they were to submerge around me. They didn't know what I was laughing about.

"Is she high?" Rose said semi-concerned. That even made me laugh harder then I was, if that is even possible. How long has Rosalie been around? I know I'm younger then her and even I know that vampires can't get high. I felt Jasper's calmness coming over me, and I settled down.

"What was so funny?" Alice asked eagerly. All I did was look at Emmett, and he had a 'please don't tell anyone' look on his face.

"Please?" Alice urged. If I actually told her what he said, not only would I be embarrassing him, I'd embarrass myself. So I though of something else.

"Emmett was walking down the hall acting like Madonna!" I said happily. Emmett nodded a thank you, and everyone was laughing. I looked over to calm down, and I took the moment to leave while they wouldn't notice.

I pulled Edward behind me into his room.

"I was going to say, Yes and she's my babe." Edward said nuzzling at my neck.

The rest of the night, went swiftly. Edward and I didn't do anything that was to physical. We could roughen our kiss, but that was about it. Edward did play my lullaby on his new piano, and I got very upset that the white one that was so nice, was destroyed.

"Edward, do you mind if I go for a walk? I have a lot to think about." I asked sincerely. I really just wanted to think.

Edward just sighed at first. "How about I just leave you alone. I don't feel comfortable leaving you outside, were anyone can take you."

I looked deep into his eyes, and noticed that he was just worried about something happening, and I agreed.

Edward left the room, and I sat there to think. I was thinking about Aiden, he was my best friend for over 2 years now. I couldn't just leave him. I really was debating about telling him the truth, or just saying I have to go. I couldn't decided. There was no doubt in my mind that Aiden was sincere and he wouldn't mention the secret

Aiden like I was not very social, I mean of course he was dating Lauren but I knew more about him then she did. I though for a while before I had an internal fight with myself. I finally decided that I'd call Adian and tell him I'm leaving. We should still talk on the phone for a while, and if he wants to see me I could make excuses or someone could tell him I passed away. After I decided the decision about Adian my thinking process did not end there.

Edward popped into my mind next, weather it was on accident or not it happened. I know I should be mad at him because he left me, but I couldn't. I loved him, if he could love me that was enough of an apology. I got lost out of the thoughts when there was a knock at the door.

I got up to open it. It was Edward.

"Are you done thinking for now? I miss you." He said pulling me into a hug.

"I guess I am now." I said, being completely dazzled. He smiled slightly.

"So what were you thinking about?" He asked, gently swaying me to the leather couch.

I decided to be half honest,"I was thinking what to say to Adian when I leave."

"And what did you decided?"

"To tell him I have to move, and we can keep in contact by phone. And whenever the time comes that he wants to see me, I could make up excuses or have someone tell him I passed away." I concluded.

"Good Idea Bella." I nodded.

"I'm getting mentally yelled at to let you out of this room." He snickered.

"From who? Alice?" I questioned.

"Yes."

I got up and went down the hall to her room. I didn't have no idea where her room was, but the sign on it saying 'Jazzie's Girl' led me to believe that that was their room. I knocked politely.

Alice came jumping out of the room.

"You're special ability is amazing!" She shrieked up and down. By this time I had Emmett and Jasper running up the stairs, and Carlisle and Esme coming out from their study.

"I'm guessing you're not going to tell me?" I asked.

"Nope." she paused, "But I will tell you that it is an incredible gift, and I'm jealous of it."

Edward put his arm around me, while I was begging.

"Please Alice."

Monkeys, Bananas, Food, Humans.

"Alice, why did you just say a bunch of pointless things?" I asked. What is up with these Monkeys and Bananas

"What did I say?"

"Something about Monkeys and Bananas." I answered. Alice was jumping up and down and Edward went to try to tell her to calm down when everyone else was looking and me like I was losing my mind.

"Can you inform me what's happening Alice, since you're jumping up and down."

"Oh my god Bella..." Was all I could pick up since Alice's words came out slurred and faster for any ones hearing.

"You just read her mind." Edward finished.

"Damn it! Now we got two mind readers." Emmett pouted. I laughed.

"This is interesting Bella, I think we find your power." I cut Carlisle off though.

"But why now can't I read any one's mind?" I questioned.

"Hum, maybe." He pondered for a few moments. "I have a theory, how about you wrestle Emmett. Emmett don't be afraid to fight." I agreed and the whole family made the way down stairs. Edward on the other hand, was trying to get me out of fighting using many excuses. Some of which were "She could get hurt","She only a new vampire", and my personal favorite "Emmett's gonna kill her." Rosalie looked like she was getting made, I'm not sure because if it was because I was getting the attention that I didn't want or because Edward wouldn't shut up because she told him that no one questions Carlisle, and he shut his mouth.

This is a filler chapter, The next one I hope will be very much longer. They're going to be a TON of action.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella gift is complicated. You'll find out. Very Short Chapter. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Mrs. Meyers does. I know It's a shame.

We got outside of the house, and everyone made a circle behind Emmett and I, but made sure both of us had enough room to 'duke it out' as Jasper put it.

Emmett ran up to tackle me, but I ran to the left fast before he could connect. As he looked in shock at the miss, I came up from behind and he was the one getting tackled. Sadly, that didn't last long, because he jump up suddenly, sending me into the nearby bush. I heard Esme yelling at Emmett for that one.

Emmett ran over to me, going to succeed in tackling me and getting me for the pin, but I didn't oblige.

The fight lasted over a few hours, when Carlisle finally figure something out and asked us to stop. I jumped off Emmett happily, and he brought me into a hug.

"Better luck next time?" I smirked that I tied with the unbeatable Emmett. He looked furious.

"How about we all go inside." Carlisle said with authority. Soon enough, everyone followed Carlisle and Esme back into the house. He sat down on the couch, and gestured that everyone would do the same. This ment family discussion. See, I don't hate family discussion with the Cullens' and I didn't even when I was human, but they would always be something directly around me, and someone would always say something to make me blush. And the one time during one that I didn't blush, I was to upset.

"I have a theory about this Bella." Carlisle stated then continued. "You didn't beat Emmett, so I don't think you can take his power, but this is were my theory comes in. I think since in your human life" Edward flinched a bit. " you were immune to vampires power that effected your brain that maybe you are immune to all kinds of powers."

"But how could she read my mind?" Alice interrupted. Carlisle didn't have an answer just shrugged.

"I might have an idea. If you don't mind me saying it." Carlisle nodded and asked that I proceeded.

"Since I had a private mind, maybe I can do things with others minds while I'm in close contact or touch the person who has the power." I concluded.

"That's a very good point Bella. I'll have to check that out." Carlisle got up with signified that everyone could leave.

I followed Alice up and not Edward. Alice wanted me to try on some clothes before going hunting later on. Jasper left the room and the guys were going to go play Halo 3.

Alice threw me a pair of thorn hill broome beach shorts and a bluebird beach button down. The shorts were a plaid design and the shirt was a button down shirt with horizontal stripes. Over all it wasn't that bad. For Alice. After I went into the bathroom and tried that outfit on she handed me a pair of navy American Eagle flip flops. I put them on willingly, they were flat. I was going to get those any way I could.

"Perfect." She mumbled. I looked at her in confusion.

"Okay take that off and just put these jean and t-shirt hunt." She instructed.

"Why?"

"We're going hunting. I don't want you to get those clothes dirty.

I sighed and went into Alice bathroom and changed into the clothes. I came out and she was already into her hunting attire.

Alice and I walked down the stairs at vampire pace and she began to tell me how hunting went. She told me that when I smell an animal that my instincts would take over. That I would break the neck and drink the blessed blood out of the animal. I cringed.

Everyone else started to gather downstairs, and we heard Carlisle speech about how the family, myself included were going to have to leave. He made sure this time I understood I was family. Emmett came down last his shirt was torn and his hair messier then usually. Hum. I definitely didn't want to know the truth about the ' wardrobe tumbling over'. That was for sure.

I rode with Alice, Jasper, and Edward to the nearest forest. I learned that we had to be extremely careful about the animal that we hunt so there isn't a significant change in the animal population. It didn't matter as much for this given moment as for we were leaving shortly, but they gave me the information for later use.

Everyone broke off by themselves to hunt but Edward stayed with me. We ran further into the woods and I saw him attack a deer. He pounced onto it, and didn't need to give it a fight. He simply broke the deers neck and sucked the blood.

"Bella it's your turn now." Edward's voice came from behind. Soon enough, my senses took over and I was running over to Buck. It was a fairly decent size, and like Edward did I tackled it, snapped it's neck, and drank the heavenly blood. The blood was amazing. Words couldn't explain the flavor. It was sweet at first then it tasted salty. None the less it was good.

Alice called shortly after Edward killed 3 more and said we had to go now. That their were hikers coming and I wasn't suppose to be within human contact. Edward and I ran back to the Volvo. Everyone was there and I sat there is shock. They're was about 20 hikers there and 4 were laying on the road dead. Blood was surrounding them. My vampire vision alowd me to see a vampire did it. I got tense.

"Bella are you okay?" Emmett asked as he and Edward were restraining. I didn't no why. I wasn't going to kill the humans.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked unsure.

"Their is blood all over the place. Human."

"It doesn't smell good. It's smells like rust and salt." This time I had 10 vampires staring at me in shock. The 7 Cullens and 3 Vulturi members. Jane, Aro, and Felix.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay-- Aro is there to make sure that Edward has changed Bella. Felix is there because Caius and Marcus were off doing more important things. I mean, they honestly don't see the big deal with Bella. Only Aro does. Jane is there, mostly for fighting reasons. If Bella wasn't changed obviously some physical fighting would be taken place. ( Especially with Emmett wanting to fight every damn thing. '-' )If you forgot -- Jane's gift is working inside the head, like Edward's and Aro's. Jane doesn't actually inflict pain on any one's body, she just puts the illusion of pain inside her victim's head. It's a very effective form of torture.

Just a bit. XD. I'm super busy this week, so I though possibly a mini Chapter. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Roses are red; Violets are blue; I don't own Twilight; So you can't sue.**

Chapter Seven

"What do you mean it smells like rust and salt?" Jane hissed. Wow. What do I mean. I mean it smells like rust and salt. I don't think they're are any other ways to put it, I thought.

"I'm not sure." I said, gritting my teeth.

Jane was about to speak, but Aro started first. Jane just gave me glares.

"Well Bella, I'm impressed, that is an amazing gift you have." I nodded my head, no need to speak. " and I'm glad to see that Edward did his part on the deal."

"If I had it my way, she'd still be human. I didn't change her. Victoria did." Edward frowned.

Aro's face didn't relax and it was obvious that he didn't care who changed me, just as long as I was safe, without harm.

Edward looked utterly disgusted, I'm guessing Carlisle was telling him to cool off, but knowing Edward, he didn't. So Carlisle took it from there.

"Well Aro, as you see we followed along with the deal. And as I know I would love to stay and discuss the matter but I'm afraid I can't. You see, Bella has just changed. She needs to leave the collage. Further off, maybe we could talk a different time?"

"As much as I would like to do that Carlisle, I'm afraid you can't just leave. You see, we want Bella." Edward looked confused, as I was confused. What did you mean you want me. I was getting very annoyed.

"What do you mean you want Bella?" Emmett snickered from behind us.

"She's coming with us to Italy. Any objections, and serious things could occur." By this time, I wasn't the only one annoyed. I remember the first day in biology and I though Edward's look there would kill me. But That was a tampon in a super pack. Hardly anything. Emmett was being a little rash, or possibly being Emmett. He was doing the stance that pro-wrestlers make. Let's just say, I kept my laughter in.

This time it was my turn to speak. "What are these serious things?"

Aro gestured his hand, wand like to Jane. So we could notice her presences. "I do believe you all remember Jane's power. All exceptions of you Bella."

"I put the illusion of pain inside ones head." She snarled. Honestly, that was the great gift. It wouldn't work on me. Even I knew that.

"Jane, It won't work on me."

"I never said I'd use it on you," She laughed ,"Perhaps your dear family. The Cullens. I could use it on Alice. What about Edward? I'm sure you would love that." I got tense.

"I'll even show you." She looked at Alice, and then two seconds after Alice was on the ground yelling, screaming. Jasper was sending calm waves to her, but they were bounce off. Making no contact.

"STOP!" Jasper yelled desperately.

"Then come with us." Aro instructed.

"NO! You can't leave. I just got you Bella. You can't leave me." Edward shrieked.

Within seconds, I was on Jane's side, clutching her arm. This time I was looking at Aro, and Felix. I worked my magic. I filled their minds with horror images so much, I learned even the strongest vampires were screaming out tears ( Figure of Speech). Jane looked like she was in a nightmare. She couldn't control what I was doing, nor could I control what she was doing to Alice.

Jane didn't understand that how I was doing this. She didn't understand that I had to be touching her, but it didn't matter to me. anyway.

"You stop and we'll never harm your family again." She sighed. Defeated.

"Okay." I agreed, and ran over to the Cullen's so she wouldn't find out how I did that.

Alice got up, and so did Felix and Aro. Both of them were angry and moved from under the tree that was blocking them from the sun, and the crowds view.

"I think you have a bigger problem now." I smirked, and the family ran off.

Edward and I broke off from the rest after we arrived at the house. He promised that I could get some of my things from the dorm. He also said that it would be a good idea to write a note.

I ran to my dorm; human speed and unlocked it fast. I grabbed some of my belongs. Most of them were my books, my labtop, a few pairs of clothes in a dufflebag and a few of my favorite movies. I scribbled a note. It read

_Adian and Ashley_

_You were right. Edward does love me, and I can't lose him again. I'm going for now, but I'm sure we can meet up again sometime. You know the number guys; you can call._

I finally decided to write a seperate note just to Adian. He was my best friend. I did love him as one. He was there for me when other's weren't and I didn't want to lose him.

_Adian_

_You are my best friend without a doubt in my heart. You were there for me when I was down, and you would cheer me up. You saw threw the lies, and you saw threw the stress. You saw me for me. You made the last 2 years of my life sometimes more then a dark abyss. And for that I thank you. We'll talk soon, and soon enough you'll find the truth. I know you. You're smart. I'm not hurt, I'm fine. Be careful and take care_

_Bella._

I ran into his dorm. Literally. Being a klutz is always will be with me.

I opened the door, stuck the note in a place I though he'd find it. In his book and left. I kissed everything goodbye, because this was the last time I would get to see it.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I'm sorry I havn't updated but this isn't going to be a chapter. I'll be writing the chapter this week. I'm sorta on a writers block for this story. I'll be updating Bella's Diary in a bit. Just have to edit and finish the chapter :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyers does. I do own Adian. :P

Lovecantfindme - I just want to thank you so much for being with me on the story from the begining :D You rock.

dark fairy79 - Same with you. You were with me since the begining.Thanks. You make Alice to backflips :P

**  
****Chapter 5 Review Questions-**

Question for dark fairy79

She can take other vampires powers?

Answer

_It's complicated her power. As of this point in time of the story she can only take powers of those who have to do with the mind. Power's that do not work on her. Also, she has to be touching the person who contains the power. As the story goes on, you will learn that after spending much time with Edward that she will have it permanently._

_As of her, guarding power. She has a very private mind, she can block others of powers, that include the mind._

Question from face.down.in.the.dirt

New vamps are much much stronger than vamps that were changed a long time ago (like for example-emmett. (if that makes any sense)

Answer

_You are absoulelty right. New vampires are much stronger then vampires what were changed a while ago. I understand, but do remember Emmett's power is his strength, so obviously he's pretty powerful as well. Probably around Bella's new vampire strength. But, even if Bella was a bit more powerful Emmett was a vampire for years, he found before. He knows his strengths. Bella on the other hand doesn't. I put that part of her fighting Emmett to make it seem like her powers for blocking where for anything, but really they're not._

**Chapter 6 Review Questions-**

Question from nightmistress92

good job, i have a question where did aro, jane & felix come in?

Answer

_They came in when Carlisle contacted him. He came from another vampire coven. He deside to just stop and say hi. Until Carlisle began about Bella._

Question from dark fairy79

Why did the Volturi come in?

Answer

_Can I honestly just say to make action? The real reason is because, in a thousand years of existing he find a girl that is power. Beyond powerful. That certain powers can block someone. Even when she was human. He wants her. They're a girl who could mess up the Volturi if she tried. They don't want her to get away. I mean who would?_

**Chapter 7 Review Questions -**

Question from xxiamemmaxx (Btw, It took me forever to get your name [:)

If blood doesn't bother Bella why can't she go to school?

Answer

_Well, Bella was out of school for a week. I guess she could go back. But I mean, here are these new beaiutiful students, and then there was Bella? What would her excuse be for being sick a week? How could she say she became like the Cullens? How could she become suddenly beautiful? I'm sorry, but if you get that type of surgery, you wouldn'tbe back to school for a while, so she can't go. It would make people wonder. And wondering people arn't good._

Question from lovecantfindme

Will we see more from the Vulturi?

Answer

_Yes, it might not be from Jane, Aro and Felix because they promised, but I guarantee The Cullen's will find more trouble with the Vulturi. I mean come on. They have Bella with them. Bella the danger magnet._

I got a few comments that said they wished Jacob was in here. Don't worry he will be. It'll be lovely. Eh, Well as lovely as vampires and werewolfs can get.

I promise to post a chapter soon. After I finish the plot for the rest of the story.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

Sorry! I know I sorta neglected this story and I'm sorry. I promise that I will continue it sometime. I'll be able to write more in the summer so just hang with me. I'll try to finally update all my story's this week, but no promises.

Thanks for everyone who stuck with me. :D

Kristina


End file.
